Mysteri of the Moon
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Prequel to Secret of the Shadows. Mysteri, a young Vulpix of royalty, must learn much about life, and concur a new evil that arises. But how? Follow her and Secret's, a Poochyena, who's sworn himself her guardian, adventure. AU-ish.
1. Of a fire fox, awakening, and a wolf

Shad: Before the sequel, we need the prequel!

Myst: Joy.

Secr: This'll be fun…

Shad: Beware; Zero from Secret of the Shadows doesn't exist YET. So, neither do any else of the characters in SotS, except for Luxray.

Disclaimer: Every chapter gets one… Dang, I only own my own concept. The creatures I don't. Hell, I was gonna base all three-four bits of the story off of real live creatures and myths. Pokemon offers a lot of freedom, tho.

* * *

Mysterious light.

Mysterious dark.

Mysterious world.

Everything, an unknown.

Everything seems so mysterious.

Perhaps that is why my name is Mysteri.

You've never heard a story like this, ne?

I'll walk you through.

My life... Is every much a story as everyone else's is.

* * *

As soon as I exit the cave, light greets me.

Blinding light that I only had a preview of in the cave.

As with almost all living creature, though, we tend to walk, or in my case, crawl, towards the light.

It's all that we need to start our life.

This new world is curious, though. Shrubs everywhere, the loveliest looking berries all around…

This is definitely Sky Fields.

Mother finally let me out of the cave today, which I'm most happy for.

Not that I dislike mother in any way, no, it's simply that it tends to get boring, having nothing to do but eat and sleep.

My siblings, they're all dead. Stillborn.

I feel no pain, of course, since I never knew them at all.

Except.. One of them still lives.

Perhaps I lied when I said ALL of them died.

My brother, Zero, he's both the youngest, and the weakest one.

Perhaps, if he's still alive by then, he'll come play with me out here.

That'd be fun.

He looks like a mini Ninetails, with his light colored fur…

And his eyes… They're blue as the sky. That's really unusual.

Then again, my own eyes are green, which are even more so unusual.

Heh.

* * *

It's around the first day I make the painful discovery of water physics.

Having had no prior experience to any bodies of water, I boldly step out onto the even looking surface.

And, only then, do I discover my great mistake.

Water rushes around all over me, and suddenly, I can't breathe. Pain weighs down heavily upon me, and it's all I can do not to struggle, for fear of hurt being inflicted even more on me.

Then, something clamps on the scruff of my neck and pulls me up, and out of harms way.

Light blinds me again, but air is sweet, much needed.

Looking up, I see a pair of sea blue eyes staring down at me, concern, and something else etched into them.

"You alright?"

It's strange, all this time, I've made observations, and only now do I discover I have absolutely no word in my vocabulary.

A pitiful whine leaps from my throat, the larger one ahead of me chuckling.

"A newbie, eh? Heh, perhaps I'll finally be able to teach someone without my parents breathing down my neck. Come with my, kid, I've got a lot to teach you."

He seems to have been here no longer than I, but has mastered many concepts of this place already.

But, he looks nothing like mother, father, or even Zero did.

But, I follow anyway.

Every creature, whether old or new, would not dare to hurt a baby.

Something around my neck jingles...

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Myu… My... Myster… Mysteri…" I reply lamely, trying hard to get my mouth to form around these foreign words.

Before, I simply had to grunt and whine to get my needs across.

Perhaps, that is considered 'baby talk'.

Thus, I need to learn speech.

The strange grey one chuckles.

"I'll give you points for attempting, Myst. I'm Secret. You probably don't know, but I am, in fact, a Poochyena. I assume you are a Vulpix."

Poochyena? A wolf? Normally, under circumstances, I would probably flee first chance I got.

But, I like this 'Secret'. He's just as mysterious as me, and I can understand him perfectly.

Strangely enough…

Secret blinks, then smiles.

"You aren't afraid? I'm glad…"

… But, him being of the opposite gender, I'll have SOME difficulties along the line…

"Anyway, here, is the fields. All the baby Pokemon, and young ones, play, interact, and mostly, fool around. Any speech of yours, whether that of a newborn, or that of an adult, they'll understand."

That's sounds very fun. I'd like to speak with others like me…

Ascending quickly, I run into the fields, only to bump into a small Ninetails-look-a-like, tripping, due to my balance not being quite strong yet.

Zero?!

"Sis! What're you doing here?"

I whine.

_Same reason you are. To meet others of our kin._

Strange, he's got speech down, too?

He blinks.

"You still don't know speech? I could help…"

I woof.

_Thanks, bro, but Secret is already helping me learn about the fields._

His eyes narrow.

"Who the heck is Secret?"

At that same moment, said wolf rushes up to us, panting.

"Wow, Myst, warn someone before you go rushing off like that! You could get hurt if you were too hasty…"

Zero, upon noticing Secret, narrows his eyes even more.

"A wolf? How can you be so sure as to trust him so?"

I shrug.

_Gut instinct._

He laughs at that.

"Gut instinct, huh? Well, then..."

He gets up. He's much stronger than when I last saw him a few hours ago, which is strange. Has mother done something..?

His shakes his fur out, then yawns, crystal blue eyes shining.

"I'll go with you."

… Oh, dear.

* * *

It takes me a while to realize, but something is hanging from my throat, almost in the fashion of a collar of sorts...

It glows green...

Zero blinks.

"You have one, too? And it matches your eyes... Mine doesn't."

At the same time, a bright red water mirror (gem) falls around to hang at his neck, both me and Secret blinking.

"What is that?"

Zero shrugs.

"Mother says it's a Hoshi no Tama, or Fox Ball. Every Vulpix and Eevee of royal families has one, apparently."

I'm... A princess?

This is getting weird...

* * *

Shad: Altho intelligent, speech would probably be hard to learn.

Myst: For me…

Secr: At first!

R & R! Ja, ne!


	2. Of flames, royalty, and a strange Zero

_**Shad: **__It's been a while since I've last updated, huh? I can't even remember how I used to format the author notes!_

_**Myst:**__ You do still remember the story, tho, right?_

_**Shad:**__ Oh, yeah, no worries._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon, except for my characters, and MAYBE the concept of the story. Chuu.**_

* * *

"…. A Hoshi no Tama is a WHAT?"

"It's sort of like a hold item. It's like one of those summoning crystals you see around sometimes, and it anchors us to this place."

That's sort of confusing… But, what's more confusing is that I am a royal Vulpix… What does that even entail?

Secret huffs, looking somewhat cross.

"So, you're both "Prince and Princess", to a certain degree?"

Zero tilts his head both directions.

"I dunno. It's mostly a foreign concept to me."

His eyes narrow.

"What I do know is that a wolf like you shouldn't be following my little sister. At all."

_GLARE OF **DEATH**_ follows soon after, directed at a certain wolf… (AN: Copyright zero. :P)

This can't end well….

Secret simply sits down, a look of deep thought on his face.

"…. What if I was to watch over her?"

"…Like a Guardian?"

"I suppose…"

Zero smirks.

"Heh. Do what you wish."

And, we both blink in surprise.

I'm certain Zero must have some disease that makes him change his mind in the flash of light…

Zero grins.

And, he's gone within an instant.

* * *

"Rr, waa?" '_Ne, Himitsu?' _(means Secret in Japanese)

"Hum? What is it, Myst?"

"Rrr… Mrr?" _'What did you mean by 'watch over me?''_

Secret looks the other direction.

"I meant just by that. There's a huge amount of bad Pokemon around here, who wouldn't be over striking a baby Pokemon like you."

"Rrr!" _'I am NOT a baby!'_

Secret scoffs.

"Face it, you're a newborn, right? You'd be down in an instance if a level 20 hit you with something like a Hydro Pump."

That does sound painful…

"Not that it's bad. You can train with me, if you like. I need to raise a few levels, too. A lot, actually."

That sounds fun~! My tail wags at the idea.

Secret smirks.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

… Oran berries have never been so sweet in my entire tiny lifespan…

Secret smirks, his muzzle covered in the stuff.

"Training does help the appetite, I suppose."

"Mr."

It IS yummier than usual…

And, Secret looks stronger, as well.

I FEEL stronger. Almost as if I could take on a Mudkip, and come out completely unscathed.

And, then, a burning sensation starts at my paw, and the next I know, I've been tossed to the side, pinned by Secret, berries long squished.

"W… Wha..?"

"That was fire… White fire..."

Ouch. White fire burns ANY Pokemon, even flame types, quite badly. If you get stuck in a ring of it, you may as well say, "Sayonara," and be off to your death.

But, how did it get here..?

And then, the scent of burning grass reaches my nose, and then a tree is suddenly a-flare, and I can't see, because the fire has surrounded me, and is closing in quickly…

Bugs fly around in a frenzy, fuzzy forms lit brightly, painfully so.

Where's Secret..?

....

.......

* * *

When I awake, it's not to some Hellish scene of burning bugs, or trees on fire, or even squished berries.

It's to eyes of oceans, wide and curious.

"Oh, geez… You're alive…" Secret sighs in relief, sitting down beside me. I can't help but feel a sense of dread...

_What happened?_

"Something- Or someone- set flame to a clan's habitat, and it spread to the mainlands here. Fortunately, it wasn't too severe here, and a couple of Blastoise managed to put it out."

Huh… What luck.

And, it occurs to me two dreadful things….

_Where's Zero?_

"Hai..?"

Pale, almost silver eyes look my way, wide and confused, along with something else…

_Who was the clan..?_

Zero's eyes water.

"Sis…"

And, I feel the urge to cry suddenly...

"It was mum's."

* * *

Shad: Oh, SNAP!

Myst: Oh, SLAP! (slap)

Shad: Ow.

Secr: (sighs)

R & R~! Ja!


End file.
